One Plane, The Air Affair
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: AU The Straw Hats, are now living in modern times, which means modern transportation. Plane rides aren't always fun though, especailly if you're afraid of them! Scene from "The Day After Tomorrow" made to fit OP! Stars Sanji! And kind of Nami... One-Shot


**Okay, this was inspired by one of my favorite movies, **_**The Day After Tomorrow.**_** Okay, by inspired, I mean it's pretty much the same content from said movie, only with One Piece characters. Well, looking back, I think actually changed quite a bit... or at least added in some new to the old.**

**Sad to say, there is no Chopper. If he were in here, he would probably be, even with much protesting, forced to stay in a cage, with other animals, luggage, and cargo. So, no little cute blue-nosed deer in this fanfic... **

**I thought it'd be fun. I'm going to try and change some things, but, this is mostly just for fun. I hope you people like this. To make this, I had to watch the same freakin' scene, over, and over, and OVER!! (At least I'm never bitter though.)**

**Well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own but only this computer I type upon, and my eyes, which are useless without prescriptions.**

"I don't know about this," a nervous navigator stated, "Luffy, this is dangerous. I can feel it in my bones." She watched another lightning strike fill the sky.

Luffy gave Nami a toothy smile, "Oh, don't worry so much. It's supposed to be safe...ish," he stated, while peering out his window. "Hey! Look! That cloud looks like a duck!"

"_'Ish'_?!What do you mean, _'ish'_?!" Ussop clung to his seat, starting to hyperventilate.

Nami elbowed the sharpshooter, as she thought about the whole situation. Three days earlier, Luffy received a letter in the mail...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_"HEY! IT'S FROM SHANKS!!" Luffy jumped up like he just won the greatest lottery of all time._

_"Isn't he the one who gave you that hat?" Nami asked._

_"Yeah!" Luffy held onto the brim._

_"He's also my father's employer. Nice guy." Ussop remarked._

_"What does he have to say, Luffy?" Sanji asked._

_"Oh, a bunch of stuff! His business is booming; he's worried about Ace; MiHawk met with him several months ago-- HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"_

_Nami took the letter from the black-haired boy. She skimmed it quickly, her eyes darting from side-to-side. "He wants us to visit him in the city."_

_"I'll go anywhere you go, Nami-swan." Sanji said in a smooth tone from the kitchen._

_"So, where are we going?" Ussop asked._

_"New York City, Manhattan."_

_A loud crash was heard from the kitchen. "Sanji? You alright in th--"_

_"I'm fine! The plates just slipped from my hands!" The blonde gave a nervous-sounding chuckle. Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen. "So... you said Manhattan?"_

_"Yes."_

_"New York City?"_

_"Yep."_

_"The one acrossed the water?"_

_"That's right. He sent us the plane tickets, and everything."_

_"Plane tickets? As in, the thing that flies over water, and doesn't have a sail?"_

_"San-ji! Cut it out!" Nami grew bored of the game, or whatever Sanji was trying to get at._

_"Sounds fun. When do we leave?" Robin asked, looking up from her book._

_"In... THREE DAYS?! COULDN'T HE HAVE GIVEN US A LITTLE WARNING OR SOMETHING?!" Nami ran to her room. "HOW AM I GONNA PACK TWO WEEKS WORTH OF CLOTHING IN 3 DAYS?!"_

_"Hey Navigator, wouldn't you have two days? We're leaving on the third." Robin retorted. She laughed a little as Nami screamed._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Three days later, rejoining the group of friends, Nami sits in between Sanji, who is in the seat closest to the aisle, and Ussop, who is preoccupied with staring out the window. Just behind them are Luffy, who also has the window seat, Nico Robin, who is sitting behind Nami reading, and Zolo.

Needless to say, Nami wasn't all too excited this morning when she woke up to the weather she saw. Or the weather she saw on the drive to the airport. Or when she saw in the airport. Or when they bordered the plane. And _especially_ now, while they were inside the plane, off the ground.

Sanji didn't exactly look like he had nerves of steel right now, either. He shook the small package of peanuts, and would eat a handful of nuts, and repeated this several times, until it finally got on Nami's nerves.

"Y'alright?" She tried, for once, to take the calm, understanding approach.

Sanji nodded his head vigorously, and gave a small smile, while continuing to eat his food.

"He's afraid of flying." Ussop stated matter-o-factly without looking away from his window. Another strike of lightning flashed, and lit up the sky, and the plane shook.

"I'm fine." '_I've gotta find a way off this plane!' _Sanji ate two more handfuls of nuts, when the '**No Smoking, Fasten Seatbelt**' signed lit up.

_'That's it!'_

Nami smile sympathetically at the young cook.

The plane shook again, and again. "You know, statistically, the chances of a plane going down due to turbulence is less than what? One in a billion? Or is it a million?" He pondered for a second, "I can't remember if it was–"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ussop." Ussop, who took a look of offense. "Listen Sanji, don't pay attention to him, okay? Everything's fine. Look, they're still serving dr--"

"I gotta get off of here."

"What?" Nami looked shocked.

"I gotta get off this plane.," he said a little louder, sounding more panicky.

Zolo kicked Sanji's seat, "If you don't shut up, _I'm _going to let you off this plane." Zolo tried to turn over on his other side to sleep some more, but the stewardess snapped at him.

"What have I told you sir? No more sleeping!" Zolo was complained about many times, due to the fact his snoring was '_disturbing the peace_.' Leave it to Zolo, to disturb the peace, on an airplane. "Besides, you must sit-up! Fasten your seatbelt!"

Sanji tried to stand up, but the shaking knocked him back down, "Can I have some help?!"

"Yeah, you need help, alright." Zolo mumbled.

"Sanji! Shh!" Nami held him down in his seat.

Sanji peeked back through the seats at Luffy, and Luffy looked at him. "Sanji? What's wrong?"

"Luf! Make 'em bring down the plane or something!"

"But we're over water!"

"Luffy," Sanji's voice grew serious, "I need a cigarette! I haven't had a smoke since the parking lot at the airport. That was _hours_ ago! Make the pilot turn the plane around!"

It was true. Sanji, as sad as it is, was addicted to smoking. He was almost _never_ caught without a cancer stick. He needed the nicotine.

Luffy stood up, "Alright! I'm gonna go to that pilot and--"

"And nothing!" Nami interrupted. Nami rolled up the blonde's sleeve quickly, the reveal a tiny, square patch.

"What's that? A band aid?" Luffy asked.

"No, it's a nicotine patch that I gave Sanji for the flight. I bought a whole box for him." Nami reached into her carry-on and pulled out a small box, which she tossed back to Luffy.

Zolo caught it, and read aloud, '_Nicotine Patches: How to Smoke, Without the Stick'."_

Robin smiled to herself, "Nice logo."

"You see? No need to cause trouble." Nami finished, then she jabbed Sanji in the chest, "And no more lying. Like I said, there's no reason to freak out. They're still serving drinks."

Sanji took a deep breathe, when a stewardess raced passed him to put the cart away. Sanji's frowned.

_"Uh, folks, it appears we're going to have a little bit of a bumpy ride_ _here, for the next few minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts, and put your tray tables, and your seats back in the up-right position, until we get through this. Thank you."_

Almost immediately after the announcement was made, the plane dipped, and the cart of drinks rolled forward. "Grab it!" one of the Stewardesses shouted. Sanji looked back to see what the commotion was about, and quickly jerked his head back as the cart raced past him, as the same girl yelled, "Watch out!"

The stewardess at the front of the plane unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the way just in time, as the cart crashed into the wall. Sanji had no time to feel any sympathy as the plane continued bounce along. Sanji held his breathe. He grabbed Nami's hand. Surprised, she looked over at him, and his face grew red with fear.

Sanji looked outside at the plane wing. It looked frozen over!

Just then, the plane dipped again! And again! Luggage was falling from the small cabinets! Sanji saw his box of patches fly forward, and he closed his eyes. People all around him were screaming.

The plane slowly righted itself, and he began to breathe again...

Ussop scratched his head, wondering why he choose to come along. Robin picked her book up, and continued to read, as if nothing at all happened.

Nami looked down at her hand, realizing that all feeling in it was gone. "Sanji?" He didn't respond. "Sanji." the blonde looked over at her. "Can I have my hand back?" Sanji let go, and smiled at her. She curled her fingers a few times, and smiled back.

Then the emergency air suppliers popped out from the ceiling. Sanji watched with an aggravated eye, as his air supplier swayed back and forth. "Luffy, remind me to thank Shanks for this wonderful experience. I'll kill him, then I'll _swim _back to land."

Zolo... slept through the whole ordeal, and just started to stir. "Are we in New York yet?"

_**-Fin-**_

**Okay! All done! What do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it! And, for those of you who may be waiting for the next chapter of '**_**Nobody's Home'**_** I'm sorry I haven't updated it for weeks. I'm gonna try and get it up and going again within the next week or some.**

**Signed: Daisy**


End file.
